


A poem about a friend

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: For a Friend, Poetry, inspired by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: This poem is about a friend of mine.
Kudos: 1





	A poem about a friend

Hippie's so lit, he's cool. He's got your back when you're in trouble. 

He's nice, kind & awesome. Hippie's on fire when he's rapping & making great songs.


End file.
